


Watching Over

by Kalira



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Late at Night, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sesshoumaru watches over his little family in the dark of an unfamiliar forest.





	Watching Over

A faint sour tinge curled through the already-categorised scents of the forest. Sesshoumaru tipped his head, drawing a deeper breath. He heard the muffled steps and the _shush_ of fur against bark and stone as he identified the scent.

Sesshoumaru looked out into the dark of the forest, eyes almost glowing, and bared his teeth without so much as tensing a muscle. A scrabbling sound and a low growl reached his ears, and he raised one brow a tiny fraction. He had no intention of rising to deal with them unless they made it necessary by attempting an attack. Even with his aura dampened, Sesshoumaru did not think they were foolish enough to press that.

The growls became a squabble, there was a sharp shriek of pain from one of the three combatants - now clearly rethinking approaching the small party in the dark hollow, even with the shelter of the trees - and they began to retreat. Sesshoumaru snorted quietly, returning his gaze to the vulnerable figures lying nearby.

“Go back to sleep, saiai.” Sesshoumaru murmured, reaching out and letting his fingers trail through Kagome’s hair, claws ruffling the wild strands. “You are safe.”

Kagome smiled, turning her head to look at him - or at least in his direction; the starlight was thin and would reveal little beyond the gleam off his hair and clothing to human eyes. “I know we are.” she said softly, voice throaty with sleep.

Sesshoumaru brushed his fingertips across her cheek, and she sighed, relaxing under the touch, her lashes fluttering as she closed her eyes once more. She turned her head back, yawning, and tucked her chin down. She was fully asleep again in moments, her heart slowing and her breaths growing steadier and deeper.

“You too, kit.” Sesshoumaru said gently. “Sleep.” Shippou looked up, tail and nose both twitching with surprise. Sesshoumaru reached out over Kagome - Shippou quivered, ducking his head - and stroked over his head, letting one finger continue to dip delicately behind one tiny pointed ear. Shippou whined, very, very softly, trembling, and Sesshoumaru pursed his lips slightly, eyes narrowing, at the display of fright.

He caught the kit up by his scruff and relocated him, tucking him smoothly against Kagome’s belly, just below her ribs, where he belonged. Shippou yipped, startled, and Sesshoumaru tapped one fingertip against his nape, telling him to be still.

He obeyed, but this time gave no sound of fright, nor did his fur bristle or body tremble.

Shippou’s fluffy tail twitched once and then he tucked it close against himself, snuffling as he pressed his nose against Kagome’s belly and curled up tight. Kagome hummed in her sleep, folding her arm around him gently and curling up a little herself, sheltering the small body of her kit with her own.

Sesshoumaru’s lips curled the slightest amount with affectionate fondness. His eyes wandered to his pup as well, but Rin had not so much as stirred in her sleep, lying sprawled in the grass near Ah-Un’s muzzles. Sesshoumaru did not move to her side, easily able to hear her steady breathing and heartbeat from where he sat.

Shippou was fast falling asleep as well, his nervous reaction forgotten easily, he was so young - and cradled in the shelter of his mother’s body, little would distress him.

Sesshoumaru, however. . .

He frowned slightly, eyes returning to linger on the kit’s tiny, now-peaceful form for a time before finally returning to the night-shrouded forest around them. His little family would be safe with a less keen eye spared to the woods; he would sense any approaching threat easily, looking or not. Still, he had no need for sleep this night, and so he kept his idle watch, his youki coiled quiet within himself.

Kagome whined in her sleep, fidgeting, and mumbled something unintelligible even to his keen ears, and Sesshoumaru’s lips quirked as he stroked lightly from her shoulder down her arm. Kagome sighed heavily and mumbled again, but settled down swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to chat, see me flail about fandom, or prompt me for a story request.


End file.
